


One 5K at a time.

by madammina



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt knows Foggy will hate him, but this has to be done.  For both their sakes.  And for the medals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One 5K at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this in before Season 2.

"Foggy, we need to talk."

"Yes, that sounds great." Foggy said as he continued to read something. Matt could hear the pages flip. "Okay, you have a look, what is it." He asked as he closed the pages with a snap. Matt ran his hand along the underside of his desk. 

"I need your help." He admitted after a second. "I want to run a 5k." He waited, reaching for that one bit of wood he'd already worn smooth. It was a knot of wood he'd picked up when he could see. It still felt nice, all these years later. A good grounder at times. 

Like the times right now when Foggy starts laughing.

"You?" Foggy finally managed to gasp. "What do I have to do with it? And you're already in the peak of health!"

Mat sat down across from Foggy, and attempted to look at him in the eyes. Foggy, bless him, would never say if he actually managed it or not. 

"First, I'm good at sprinting, not good at distance. Second, blind people can run, they just need a lead to go with them. And I want it to be you." 

Foggy quieted a second.

"But, I'm not in shape." Foggy said after a second. "Is this to get me in shape?"

"Partly." Matt admitted after a moment. "You know how much I love you, so... I worry. As I can hear you eat." 

"Ah." Foggy replied. "OKay, fine. But can't you just sort it out yourself?"

"Lots of people, lots of smells, a lot of noise, in an unfamiliar place, I can't see any altered directions, I would just be so much more comfortable if someone was there with me." He pulled a piece of paper from the pile. "If this is what it's supposed to be, it's a 5K on Roosevelt Island, so it's very flat. It's going to support the local school system. It's going to be easy, casual, and it'll be fun." 

"Fine." Foggy grumbled. "How long does it take to train?"

"3 months." Mat admitted. "Or more. But 3 is good."   
***  
"So... Two miles today?" Foggy wheezed. "Not. Bad." 

"Especially after it's only a month." Matt said as he tried to breath. He quickly unwrapped the piece of cloth they had been using to keep Matt and Foggy by each other. "We can do this, right?"

"You beat up drug dealers who want to kill you, and you're worried about running two miles?" Foggy asked, then slid down the side of the office. 

"I only sprint remember?" Matt said as he managed to weave his way over to his desk, where a waterbottle was there... somewhere. "Foggy?" He shouted. "Did you move the water bottle?"  
***  
"Your legs seem stronger." Claire said as she patched up a large cut in his side. "And you've been getting less injuries." Matt leaned into her a bit, she was always nice and warm, especially her hands as she sew him up. 

"I've taken up running." Matt admitted, as he ran his hands along the mask. Whatever material it was made out of had a really comfortable finish, very smooth. "It's helped more than I thought it would. I'm going to do a 5K. I've been training for two months."

"Who do you have as your lead? Hands up." Claire said. Matt raised his hands as she wrapped his chest. 

"My co worker. You should come. It's on Roosevelt Island, we can make a story. I'm in better shape than he is, but it's been going well." Matt said casually. "Please?"

"Fine, since you asked nicely." Claire said with what felt like a smile. "Just don't die before the race.  
***  
Matt clung tightly to Foggy's shoulder as voices rushed over him. People talking, announcers shouting, shops haggling. And then there was the smells. Sweat, food, the sea, the animals, FOggy was the only thing solid in this.

"Do we look like idiots?" Matt asked, his hands tracing the rope that they would use. 

"We're fine." Foggy assured him again, then they stopped suddenly. "Hi, we're here to pick up our paperwork? My friend is blind so..."  
***  
The gun went off. Foggy moved forward, Matt going with him. The line went taught, and with that Matt followed behind Foggy.

"I see Karen and Claire." Foggy shouted back. "Did you ask Claire to come?"

"Yeah." Matt replied. "Though I'm not sure how she's going to explain how we met."  
***  
"We met because some jerk decided to throw him into trash outside my building." Claire said before sipping a cup of coffee. "They were stupid. But Matt's nice. It was my night off so I patched him up, gave him my number, and we chat from time to time."

"Oh, interesting. I was their first case." Karen said, rubbing her hands on her own cup. She glanced at the trees, all green, while Claire kept an eye on the racers. "See them yet?"

"Oh, there they are!" Claire pointed into the kerfuffle, where Matt - in red, chosen by Karen - and Foggy - in a blue Fogwell Gym shirt - jogged across the flat pavement. Light hit the trees, creating a dappled pattern on the ground. Claire's and Karen's cheering was acknowleged by both before they disappeared. 

"Head to the finish line?" Claire asked. Karen smiled, and the two walked off.  
***  
35 minutes later, Matt and Foggy walked across the Finish line. 

"Forty minutes." Claire read from the sign. "You still have some work to do, but for your first time, not bad." Matt, as soon as he heard her voice, began to pull the rope from around his wrists.

"Thanks." Foggy gasped. Matt just figured out where Clair was and half fell on her. "So what do we do now?"

"Get some drinks, get your participation medals, then get ready for the next race." Claire assured him as she held Matt's hand. 

"Congratulations, Foggy." Matt said as he held his hand out. Foggy reached out from where he leaned on Karen and shook it. "You finished your first 5K."

"You too." Foggy replied. "It was fun."


End file.
